Duncan Tuttle
Duncan Tuttle is the Castellan of Ironrath, and a major character in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. Biography Background As a boy, Duncan showed such talent for managing his family’s farm that everyone assumed he’d one day inherit it. But Duncan was fated to run more than fields and a pigpen. One day, while supplicating at Ironrath, he struck up an unlikely friendship with Gregor Forrester, the heir to House Forrester. The two grew close, sharing food, drink, and women; when Gregor became lord he named Duncan his castellan. Many eyebrows were raised, but Duncan proved himself worthy and has served the House well in the many years since. "Iron From Ice" Duncan is first seen when he runs to his nephew Gared and is informed his family is dead. He is also seen arguing with Ser Royland with what to do about what happened on Gared's farm. He keeps disagreeing with Ser Royland and doesn't want House Forrester to be blamed for protecting Gared because of the death of a Bolton and Whitehill soldier, so he decides to send him to The Wall for his protection. Later on he is outside with Gared discussing how Lord Forrester's best men worked at the wall, he then informs Duncan "The North Grove can never be lost", he describes how some people think it's made up by wildlings and fools and is better kept that way, he also says the North Grove may very be vital to the future of House Forrester. His last lines in this chapter are to Gared when he says to him "Iron From Ice", Gared does the same. Duncan is seen yet again when Ser Royland and Lord Ethan Forrester come into the Great Hall when he says Lord Whitehill is demanding retribution for his soldiers and he knows Gared is a squire to House Forrester. Ser Royland says that they have to stand up to Lord Whitehill, while Duncan says they can't anger Lord Whitehill anymore than he already is. Duncan is quiet for the most part when Lord Whitehill arrives, not until he mentions the Ironwood the Whitehills stole. After the discussion it is possible for him to say Ethan was calm or if Ethan was silent, he says to him he needs to find his voice. Either way Elissa Forrester tells the three to prepare a raven for Mira in King's Landing. "The Lost Lords" Duncan accompanies Lady Elissa Forrester to see her son, Rodrik, after he is returned to Ironrath some time after the Red Wedding with grave injuries. If Rodrik refused Maester Ortengryn's request to drink the milk of the poppy, Duncan comments on his stubbornness shortly before the lord passes out. Duncan is later seen at the small counsel meeting, arguing with Ser Royland over what to do about the Whitehill garrison of Ironrath. The Castellan favors keeping the soldiers drunk and off of their guard, while Royland wants to starve them out. Whichever of the two was named sentinel by Ethan eventually snaps at the other for not being at the lord's side when Ramsay killed him, and Rodrik demands that they cease their bickering, reminding them that their true enemies are the Whitehills and Boltons, not each other. When Elissa mentions Rodrik's potential marriage to Elaena Glenmore, Duncan states that this action would make House Glenmore's army oathbound to Rodrik, giving them an upper hand over the Whitehills. If Duncan is sentinel, he later enters the Great Hall while Rodrik is talking with Elaena, apologizing and announcing the unexpected arrival of Lord Whitehill, who proceeds to mock the crippled lord and state that his house will be taking control of the entire Ironwood forest, rather than the half that Ramsay allowed them. After the rival lord leaves, Duncan inquires as to Rodrik's condition. Duncan later attends the funeral for Gregor and Ethan along with the other members of House Forrester, and if sentinel, asks Rodrik to say a few words about his fallen family members, as well as hands him the torch to light their pyres with. During Talia's song, he is seen placing his hand on Rodrik's soldier as he comforts his crying mother. "The Sword in the Darkness" Duncan will appear in this episode. Appearances Image Gallery Duncan Tuttle.jpg|Duncan production picture IFI Duncan Courtyard.png IFI Pre-Release 6.png|Duncan, seen while Ethan decides Erik's punishment. References Tuttle, Duncan Category:House Forrester Tuttle, Duncan Tuttle, Duncan Tuttle, Duncan